


Sotlas round two

by fallingisok



Series: The emerald planet fics and archived stories [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The emerald planet - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dungeons & Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gay, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Impact Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding Crops, Shibari, dnd, dnd ocs, emerald planet, the emerald planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingisok/pseuds/fallingisok
Summary: Again, I'm sorry
Relationships: Sotsu, silas - Relationship, silas alpheus, sotlas
Series: The emerald planet fics and archived stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960759
Kudos: 1





	Sotlas round two

There are moments in life where people seem to stop in their minds and think ‘how the hell did I get myself into this?’ Well, Silas was truly having one of those moments while he was tied up like this. Well, he couldn’t see exactly how he was tied up, mostly because a blindfold was tied around his eyes before the meticulous process of tying knots began.  
“That should hold you.”  
The tired voice in the room rang, laced with what seemed like a melancholy air to it.  
“But to be sure, can you just, try to get out for me please?”  
Silas, not usually one to follow orders and go by his own way, complied. He wriggled around, trying to move or break the rope, but nothing. Just some slight strain on them. He sighed in fake defeat as the voice from earlier chuckled.  
“Perfect”  
The voice whispered.

“Looks like the fish is in my net, huh?”  
The voice teased him.  
“Oh fuck off Sotsu.”  
Silas huffed. Sotsu’s humoured tone changed quickly to one of malicious taunting.  
“I’d much rather fuck something else.”  
He whispered from the right of Sotsu, placing one of his hands on the left side of Silas’ face and the other on his chest. He slowly let the lower hand trail downwards until he grabbed the tied hands that had been placed in Silas’ lap. He pulled them upwards, hooking them onto a rig that was above his head.  
“That’ll make you easier to handle.”

When Silas first met Sotsu, he would have never guessed he’d be in this particular situation. When he first saw him, it never crossed his mind that he’d be tied up and blindfolded to be used by him. Even the first time they’d fooled around, Silas truly thought that this was a one time thing. But here they are. On their fifth….or was it the sixth? Time hooking up.

“Are you paying attention, Silas?”  
Sotsu asked. Silas quickly focused his thoughts back into the room. He shook his head no. As he did that, a sharp, quick, slapping sound filled the room, and a stinging pain shot into the side of his thigh. It burned for a moment before it melted into sensitivity that aroused Silas. But he knew that that meant he had fucked up.  
“Mind repeating that with your words?”  
Silas gulped.  
“No, I wasn’t paying attention.”  
Sotsu seemed to be satisfied with the answer and let it go, for now.  
“I asked you for your safe word.”  
He repeated. Silas thought for a moment.  
“Brisket.”  
Sotsu nodded with approval.

Sotsu very slowly dragged the crop up the side of Silas’ thigh, teasingly letting it go back down a bit occasionally. The crop traced mindless patterns on Silas’ lap before being put where Silas wanted to be touched. Sotsu ran it back and forth against Silas’ bulge, eliciting a whimpered noise from the man. It wasn’t much, but the pressure and the rubbing were exciting Silas. Sotsu raised it slightly and brought it back down onto the area through his pants, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to make Silas jump. Sotsu laughed, a sound that just seemed laced with his sadistic power trip. 

“Y’know, if you tighten those pants anymore with your buldge, they’re just gonna rip. I think we should get you out of them.”  
Sotsu said. Silas knew that this task was going to be basically impossible because the ropes went between his thighs, surrounding his dick. When he heard tussling around and then a sound of exclamation of excitement, he knew what was going to happen. Sotsu approached his rope bunny with a dagger in hand. He made a cut from the top middle part of his pants all the way to the back, making Silas stand up beforehand. The entire time Sotsu was doing this makeshift surgery to get him out of the pants, he feared for the safety of his cock that only had the thin fabric of this pants protecting it from the cool metal. He felt the tip of it barely graze the small of his back as Sotsu finished separating his pants in two.

“Going commando I see, captain. You’re a bit over eager.”  
Silas chuckled to himself.  
“Hey, makes your job easier, right?”  
Sotsu made a humoured noise at the comment before sitting Silas back down and pulling the two halves of his pants away. Now Silas’ cock was out and hard. He couldn’t see it himself, but Sotsu was also erect in his pants. The bottoms he was wearing were similar to his usual pants, but the material didn’t hide much. 

Sotsu gently placed the crop under Silas chin, pushing his face upwards. He gently approached the man in the chair, using his free hand to pull off his own mask he was wearing. With his mouth now exposed he was able to gently kiss Silas lips before bringing himself closer to the tritants ear.  
“I’m going to fucking destroy you.”  
He whispered. Silas let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

The air was thick with lust and the aura of sex. Everything about the energy was arousing. Sotsu leaned back to Silas’ mouth, his kisses being tougher and more forceful than before. He oozed dominant energy over the shorter man. His hand slowly slipped upward from where it was on Silas’ chest to being firmly holding his throat as he continued to make out with him. Silas tried to take a sharp breath but found himself struggling to. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, just enough to make Silas slightly light headed. Sotsu loosened his grip, realizing he might be coming a bit too strong a bit too quick. He let his hand fall to the others leg, but kept with the rough kissing. He let his hand wander around Silas’ lap, running it up and down his thighs, gently running his nails down the skin to make it rise slightly and leave red lines. Goosebumps appeared on Silas’ arms as he did that. 

Silas wanted to do nothing more than to touch Sotsu right now. Get his hands tangled in his hair, scratch his hands down his back, hold his face in his hands as he kissed him. Maybe, just maybe, touch Sotsu’s and his own dick. But no. His hands seemed so far away now. They were going numb from being over his head, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. All that was running through his brain was how badly he needed Sotsu to touch his cock. He could’ve sworn that it was purple by now (which honestly isn’t that off from its natural colour.) and was desperate to be touched. But he knew Sotsu wouldn’t just give it to him. That wasn’t part of his game. Sotsu was just teasing him right now, but Silas wanted so much more.

Sotsu brought his hand closer to Silas’ crotch, and the captain thought that maybe his prayers were answered, but instead Sotsu stopped just centimetres away from Silas dick, rubbing his thumbs on Silas’ inner thighs. He made small slow circles with his thumbs, staying in the same spot the entire time. Silas could’ve sworn this was a form of torture. Sotsu lowered himself downwards and gently blew on Silas area. The other groaned in annoyance. Sotsu decided to test the waters a bit and gently lick the tip of the others cock, eliciting a moan. He licked again, trying to get as much spit on it as he could before blowing over the area again to get the same reaction. The air felt cooler to silas this time, making him whine louder.  
“Fuck, please!”  
Sotsu wrapped his lips around the tip and gently ducked before pulling away completely. Silas let out a whine of protest, trying to shift himself downwards and buck his hips up to get some sort of friction. As he chased Sotsu, the other grabbed both his legs, pulling his ass towards him and hiking his thighs over the arms of the chair so his legs would be akimbo.

“If you move without my permission again and you’ll be much worse off love.”  
He growled, slapping Silas’ inner thighs hard. He slapped them again in the same spot, and again, and again. The slapping stopped for a moment and Silas could feel the heat radiating off the spot he’d been slapped. He couldn’t see the red marks that gave his skin a purple hue that were starting to appear. Once he thought the torment was over, he felt the leather tip of the crop again, dancing along the skin just below Silas’ ass.  
“You’re gonna get ten, alright?”  
There was a pause as Silas breathed in.  
“Yes, sir”

The first hit was similar to the one he received earlier, a stinging pain that faded into tingles. The second one though, was harder and over the same spot, resulting in white hot pain that didn’t go away for a while. The ones following just got slightly harder. Each flick of the crop hitting him increasing in distance, making the yelps Silas was letting out louder. By the end, Silas had a few tears in the corner of his eyes and was breathing hard and fast. He wouldn’t know until after they were done that the dark purply red bruises would stay there for a handful of days, making sitting with the lower part of his ass difficult. 

Sotsu dropped the crop and started to grope and gently massage Silas’ ass, making the stinging tingles hurt more. Silas moaned at the pain. Sotsu approached his face, grabbing him rough by the jaw to hold his mouth open.  
“Don’t move.”  
He said in an authoritative tone. He gathered all the spit in his mouth into a large glob. He watched as the spit left his mouth and slowly dripped into the man’s below him, falling onto the others tongue. He then held Silas jaw and mouth shut, wordlessly telling him to swallow it, which Silas did eagerly. He didn’t want to admit how much that excited him. Sotsu then dropped his hand to Silas throat, squeezing it slightly.  
“I’m in charge here, captain. I choose when and how you feel god, do you understand? You’re nothing but my little whore. My little cock slut.”  
Silas was about to nod, but knew that that would just get him punished again.  
“Yes, sir.”

Sotsu dropped himself down to Silas’ crotch height. He grabbed a bottle of the floor that had been left there while he was setting up.  
“I’m gonna be spending a lot of time getting you ready cause I’m guessing you haven’t taken it up the ass in a while? Well, I mean, with another person.”  
Sotsu teased.  
“Uh, yeah.”  
Silas admitted bashfully. Sotsu lubed up two of this fingers. He gently pushed one into Silas, testing the waters. He moved it back and forth a couple of times, turning his finger around slightly. He decided that it was alright to add the second one. 

Sotsu wasn’t a cruel man, and knew that it was usually uncomfortable to be stretched after a long time, so he decided to have some mercy on the other man. As he gently pushed his second finger in, he used his other hand to guide Silas’ dick into his mouth. Silas couldn’t help but let out a string of pathetic noises as Sotsu gently fucked his fingers in and out of him, and gently sucked on his cock. 

Silas wanted more than ever to rip the stupid blindfold off his face and free his hands. He wanted to be able to see Sotsu with his mouth around his cock, and run his fingers through his hair to guide the other around. But the still stinging marks on his ass kept him from asking for permission. He hissed quietly when Sotsu tried to sneak a third finger into him, which caused the other to suck slightly harder and begin to bob himself up and down. 

Silas knew that he was getting close to finishing, feeling the build up rise in his crotch. The bratty part of him was tempted to just finish then and there to see what would happen, but he knew better. Plus, he would much rather finish with Sotsu inside him.  
“Mm close.”  
He mumbled loud enough for the other to hear. Sotsu pulled himself off of his dick and removed his fingers, the room filling with an awkward squelching sound as he did.

Sotsu wiped his hand on a rag he had brought with him and then reached up to undo the blindfold around Sotsu’s eyes. It took a moment for him to adjust, but when they did Silas focused his vision on Sotsu. The fucking crop top and pants looked ridiculous, but also, hot?  
“Wait here.”  
Sotsu said as he walked out of Silas’ line of vision.  
“It’s not like I have a choice.”  
Silas chuckled. 

After a few moments, Sotsu returned with a wooden crate in hand and his dick out of his pants.. He placed it on the ground in front of Silas’ chair, kneeling on it. It made it so Sotsu’s dick aligned with Silas’ hole. Sotsu lubed himself up and placed his dick against Silas’ hole. Now, contrary to the opinion of certain party members (Margo) Sotsu did not in fact have a small dick. It was an inch or two over average which did not upset Silas at all. But, it was a bit nerve racking for Sotsu whenever he did decide the top. He grabbed onto the back of Silas’ thigh, using his free hand to steady his cock as he pushed it in. When he had his hips pressed against the others ass, he paused.  
“You alright?”  
Silas nodded, which Sotsu was kind enough to take as an answer. 

He gently pulled himself backwards before thrusting back in with more force than before, causing Silas to moan. He started to leisurely thrust in and out of the other man, making a few quiet noises himself. Even though he prefered bottoming, he did enjoy the feeling of fucking into someone. He liked the warmth and the noises the men made. He liked feeling them tighten when he would bump into the ‘magic’ spot with his cock. He liked seeing their eyes wind up in pleasure and the blissed out looks on their faces when they came. He liked all of it actually.

Silas felt like he was on cloud nine. His head was thrown back and hearing Sotsu’s little groans was turning him on even more. Sotsu hooked his hand under Silas knee and threw it over his shoulder, causing Silas to moan even louder since the new angle made Sotsu go even deeper. He kept rubbing against the others prostate, causing little whimpers and pathetic noises and pleas to leave his mouth. One in particular though caught Sotsu off guard.  
“P-please, spit in my m-mouth again!”

In any other situation, the request would’ve made Sotsu bust up laughing, but now it just seemed to bring him even closer. Silas’ pleading eyes, looking up at him, them rolling backwards when Sotsu slowed his thrusts down but made them harder. He growled under his breath as he grabbed Silas’ jaw again and spat into his mouth, this time harder. He watched as Silas swallowed it.  
“You’re a filthy whore, huh?”  
Sotsu teased. Silas nodded, his body bouncing up and down with every thrust.  
“Y-yes I a-am sir.”  
Silas whimpered.

The two were approaching their highs fast, turning each other on immensely. Sotsu picked up his pace, plowing into Silas without a care in the world. He leaned down and started to leave hickeys and bite marks all over Silas’ chest and collar bones, the purple bruises looking gorgeous to him. He wrapped the opposite hand to the arm holding Silas leg around the Tritons cock, jerking him off to a similar pace of his thrusting. He watched as, with a high pitch moan, Silas came into his fist. As he did, he tightened around Sotsu who with a couple more hard thrusts came as well. 

The two sat panting for a moment, before Sotsu leaned in and kissed Silas quick on the lips. He gently removed himself out of Silas, who groaned slightly as he did. He leaned down wards and grabbed the rag he had brought, cleaning up his hand and Silas’ underside.  
“Do you want me to take time untying this, or would you rather I just cut you out?”  
“Cut me out please, I swear my hands are about to fall off.”  
Sotsu laughed and grabbed the dagger from earlier. He let down Silas arms first and then started to cut the knots on his chest and abdomen.  
“Fuck my arms are so tingly. They fucking hurt.”  
Silas grumbled.  
“Yeah, sorry about that.”  
“Eh, it’s fine.”  
Silas said. As the last of the rope fell, he sat up and hissed. He had forgotten about the marks. 

He stood up slowly, using Sotsu for stability. The two looked down at the ripped pants on the floor.  
“So, that might be a problem. I have nothing to wear out of here and don’t really feel like holding my dick to get back across town.”  
Silas joked. Sotsu thought for a moment.  
“I’ll be right back”  
He said, kissing Silas on the lips quickly before rushing outside. He came back into the cabin a moment later with something in his arms.  
“Here, but this on. I’m sorry it’s the only thing I could find.”  
It was one of Margo’s skirts. On her it usually is to her mid calf, but on Silas it pooled slightly on the floor. Silas looked at himself in the mirror in the corner of the room. He slipped his long forgotten, sweat stained button up off and smiled.  
“Looks fine now, let’s go back to the barn”  
He said, not even trying to hide the bruises on his chest. The party probably knew anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry


End file.
